Getting Started: Party
Deciding which characters to use in your party, how to use them and which orbs and weapons to give them is one of the important parts of the game. And confusing one at the beginning. This guide is about how to create party and provides several examples of parties for new players. Basics Start you party with choosing Valkyrie or Deity which will lead it. There is not much characters to take first slot at the beginning (only Lenneth), so getting more of them is something to look forward to. Learn about characters and their skills. While organizing party have a long tap on character to bring their info. Characters have 3 rune skills. Read their description and be sure to equip orb to activate skills you plan to use. For example, Lenneth has 'Act Reinforce' skill which increase action skill damage. This means it's better to equip her with damage dealing sword. At the same time her 'Divine' skill increases her stats if purity gauge is at level 1, so having characters who are good at generating purity - like Norn - will be a bonus. Heal or nuke. There are limited ways to recover health in game, so you should plan ahead which one you will use. Starting units with passive heal are: Daline (every turn regen), Sennah (heal on crit), Caradoc, Maximillian, Cloe and Ingrid (heal on kill), Klaus (heal on guard), Lucia and Malvina (heal at the end of the battle). Passive heal is good for long battles, but for short ones or really damaging bosses active heal - heal from weapon skills - is more important. Or you can always try to nuke enemy so it won't have a chance to deal you any damage and you won't need to heal at all. It can work too (but it won't always work) Think about teamwork. Some characters can require very specific conditions to activate their skills (like high combo count) or have attacks which are hard to land (ask Maximillian about his 'Absolute Aim'), but teammates can help them to clear such conditions. Other characters are more powerful under some conditions. For example, Myuria deals more damage if your hp is above 70%, but there are some characters who deal more damage when hp is under 40%. They won't work good together. Examples at the beginning 1. Control the enemy ;How it works: Ranvald has ability called 'Chaos Field', so make sure to give him yellow rune orbs to level it as much as you can. This ability helps him to inflict random statuses on the enemy, including freeze and paralyze which can stop enemy from attacking, blind which reduces its attack and poison and curse which apply additional damage. After freezing or paralyzing enemy it's better to switch target to another one. Ingrid takes on role of the tank with her skill 'Martyr's Cry' (black rune). She should distract enemy from hitting Ranvald. Sennah has a very useful skill 'Assault Drain' (blue rune) which heals on crit. Try to get it at least to lvl 4 with orbs. Her another skill 'Snipe' (green rune) increases her chances to crit... and to heal. This team is good for battles which take a lot of turns as it controls enemies with statuses and have passive heal with Sennah which can let you live for several more turns. Especially effective such party will be in Seraphic Gates. 2. Impregnable Defense ;How it works: The center of the party is Klaus which has 'Martyr's Cry' to attract enemy attention. It goes well with Liu's and Jeanne's 'Pacify' which reduces chances to be attacked. Moreover, Klaus has heal on guard skill to heal party and his third skill is about reducing taken damage. Klaus is a true tank and one of the best starting characters. He can be combined with any other characters with reduced chances to be attacked for the same effect. 3. C-c-combo! ;How it works: Caradoc has skill 'Tech Conversion' which heals party if enemy was killed with combo above 20. Party need characters with high hit count to make use of this skill. As both Caradoc and Kachina have Holy element, Cloe was chosen to add a bit of Dark into the party. There are other characters which get advantage from high combo count which is good to consider, including Hrist and Thaila. Category:Guides